It is an object of the present invention to furnish an unfolding bracelet clasp, in particular for a watch bracelet.
The clasps of this type include a rigid or flexible plate, wherein the ends of the plate are articulated in the neighborhoods of the ends of two strands of the bracelet and include means which allows these latter strands to be joined when the clasp is folded.
The advantage of these clasps relative to those including two plates articulated amongst each other is based on the fact that they are not in contact with the skin, which contact is susceptible to cause skin irritations, feelings of cold, and the like.
Nevertheless unfolding clasps with one plate which are known furnish, when they are closed, an important inconvenience inherent in the means intended to maintain the two strands fixed one to the other, namely the inconvenience of opening at the wrong moment by a certain pulling, for example accidental pulling, exerted on the two strands of the bracelet.
This inconvenience does not exist in the clasp according to the present invention, defined by the claim 1, because a pulling exercised on the two strands of the bracelet has the effect of reinforcing the locking between there ends and thus to convey to the clasp a maximum closing safety.